Complication:Nuevo Comienzo
by MilkBunny
Summary: A todos nos gustaria comenzar de nuevo si metemos la pataa, a quien no le gustaria solo olvidar y perdonar.  Eso lo aprendiò esta joven algo tarde, pero lo que mal acaba... puede que te traiga buenas noticias en un tiempo.


Hola a todos!

De antemano les pido disculpas por haberme demorado tanto tiempo para subir este capitulo, lo que pasa es que tuve un pequeño bloqueo y no se me ocurria nada mas que escribir, pero seguirè con mis historias y ahora puede que en cierto punto sean mejor.

**Tambien quiero decirles que borre la historia de antes para poder comenzar desde cero aunque la trama de esta historia seguira siendo la misma.**

Bueno a esperar resultados y antes he de avisarles que habrà algunos cambios en mis historias, ya sean pequeños o grandes pero, aun asi cambiaran para que puedan entender mejor la lectura, bueno basta de charlas y a leer.

-Capitulo 1: "Una nueva vida... lejos de ti"-

-Definitivamente... esto es algo que no puedo soportar-

"Este hombre va a acabar conmigo" era lo unico que se le venia a la cabeza al pensar en su amado esposo, ¿como pudo ser tan tonta? Si hubiera seguido estudiando como lo dijo su madre, no tenia porque estar atormentandose de esa manera, ella dijo que era muy joven y que ese muchacho no le convenia y... bueno muchas cosas mas, pero talvez era tan ciega por el hecho de que le hacia sentir que necesitaba de ella, porque el decia que la amaba.

-Pero... eso no le da el derecho de engañarme- decia la joven eriza rosa sentada en una banca del parque, con sus cabellos largos y ondulados cubriendo sus ojos color esmeralda, era una noche fria de invierno y habia salido de su departamento corriendo y sollozando, no podia creer que la persona que en una vez habia sido tan tierna, la persona que juro amarla para toda la vida, le hubiera pagado asi, cojiendose a una cualquiera que se encontro en la esquina, porque eso eran esas mujeres.

Amy sentia como si le clavaran una estaca en lo mas profundo de su corazon, tan solo recordar los sonidos fuera de la puerta le hacia sentirse enferma...Una gota de agua cayò obre la cabeza de amy y le hizo levantar la mirada hacia el cielo, se veia lleno de estrellas y la luna estaba llena, una noche hermosa de verdad; lo que hizo que amy sonriera debilmente. -Que noche tan bella...-

"Me gustaria poder estar tan alto y que nadie pudiera alcanzarme ni hacerme daño." se dijo a ella misma. - Uh?- Amy escucho pasos a lo lejos y se levanto de la banca para ver de donde provenian y porque habia alguien tan noche (1:00 a.m) "No quiero que sea un pervertido" de dijo a ella misma,

asi que se metio entre los arbustos para evitar ser vista y camino sigilosamente asomando su cabeza por un arbusto.

Al llegar, busca a la persona con sus ojos y encuentra a un muchacho, un joven erizo para ser precisos, color plata que se encontraba de espaldas, amy se queda sorprendida ya que el chico parecia estar... -Flotando...n-no puede ser posible- dijo en susurro,el erizo comienza a levitar y de pronto se detiene y toca el suelo, amy se sobresalta y se agacha lo mas posible,

-Oh no mierda, me pregunto si me habra visto!-

El erizo se dio la vuelta a la direccion en donde estaba amy, esta se sonrojo al ver que se trataba de un joven muy apuesto de ojos dorados brillantes, de pùas igualmente plateadas y sobre todo, mas alto y fuerte que ella.

Amy se estremecio al ver que caminaba hacia donde estaba ella y no podia quitar sus ojos de el, la luna iluminaba su cuerpo, como si fuera algun angel que vendria a por ella.

La chica despertò de su dueño y salio de alli rapidamente antes de que la viera y pensara que la pervertida era ella.

Amy tenia la cara completamente roja y corria rapidamente afuera del parque, hasta que se detuvo en un café y trato de recuperar el aliento. -Esos ojos...- dijo entrecortada.

-Siento...como si ya los hubiera visto antes- Amy se tranquiliza y saca su celular para ver la hora.

-Supongo que tengo que irme a casa...-Dice tristemente, ese chico le habia hecho olvidar sus

Problemas con Ashura. -Pero solo acordarme de esos ojos...hace que mi corazon lata muy fuerte-

dijo tocando su pecho, sonrojandose y sonriendo.

"Riiiiiing" Era el celular, amy noto que era rouge y contestò rapidamente, su amiga podria definitivamente ayudarla, se desahogaria como nunca!

-Rouge! Porque me llamas tan tarde!- dijo con alegria al escuchar una voz de confianza.

-Amy? Yo crei que ya estabas dormida...mmm entonces estaba en lo correcto, algo paso verdad?-

-¿Eh, como lo...- Bueno aunque no lo creas algo me dijo que necesitabas mi ayuda amy-

Amy no pudo contenerse y comenzò a llorar de nuevo, "Rouge... ella siempre se ha preocupado por mi" la lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. -Oh rouge! No te imaginas lo que ha pasado!- dijo con la voz temblandole y algo asi como a gritos. -A-amy que pasa! Escucha, ven a mi departamento y cuentamelo todo si no quieres ir a tu casa! O prefieres que...-

-No ,no, yo estare alli en tu casa rougge, Gracias de verdad, necesitaba mucho una amiga- No queria que rouge se tomara la molestia, ademas no quedaba muy lejos de hecho estaba a 4 cuadras de alli. -Bueno Amy, pero ten cuidado que es tarde para que una chica ande sola en la noche-

.Si rogue lo tendre...- Y colgò, secò sus lagrimas y se hizo camino a la casa de rouge.

Pero al caminar, habia un callejon el cual tenia que tomar amy, generalmente se usa la calle principal pero la banqueta de esta estaba en reparaciòn y era peligroso ir por abajo ya que a esas horas los autos pasaban a altas velocidades conducidos generalmente por ebrios inconcientes.

Amy dio un suspiro y entro, habia varias cosas desagradables, prostitutas, vagos que no dejaban de pegarle el ojo, seguramente violadores...

Amy estaba algo aterrada, jamas pasaba por esos lugares y mucho menos a esas horas de la noche,

amy dio la vuelta para poder salir y un tipo obeso de aspecto deplorable la tomo del brazo y otro la acorralo por atrás, amy estaba asustada y sintio como su corazòn hiba a estallar.

-¿A donde vas Preciosa? ¿Te gustaria divertirte un rato?- esos dos tipos, sin duda trataban de violarla, tendria que pensar rapido para evitar que esos cerdos la tocaran, amy recordo que en su bolso tenia un gas de pimienta. -N-no me toquen!- Gritò y les rocio el gas, despues se fue corriendolo mas rapido que sus piernas se lo permitieron, mirò atrás para asegurarse de que se fueran pero atrás de ella venian 2 tipos diferentes a los de antes pero con la misma intencion.

Amy corria desesperada tratando de encontrar ayuda, pero no habia nadie en las calles, y para llegar con rougea un faltaban 3 cuadras mas.

-Maldita perra, ven aca! !No tengas miedo te hare sentir bien cariño!- Esos tipos le daban terror, pero mas que eso a ella le repugnaban, estaba aterrada ¿Y su caballero Ashura? ¿Donde se encontraba el para protegerla?.

-N-no!- Amy habia caido por un calambre, y sus piernas estaban adormecidas.

-Bien...- Dijo el violador acerandose a amy, sacando la lengua, mirandola a las piernas.

Mientras los otros se quedaban ahi mirandola y riendose.

-Ahora pagaras por haberte creido mas que yo... perra- dijo el violador.

-Dejenos solos y vigilen- dijo el que parecia ser el jefe a los demas y fueron detras de un arbusto.

Los ojos de amy se llenaron de agua, Tenia miedo, y el recuerdo de esos ojos... de los ojos color dorado le vinieron a la mente.

"N-no , alguien porfavor... Ayudeme" Y cerrò sus ojos.

-Nadie te ayudara... Ahora coopera mi amor- Dijo tomandola del brazo.

-Q-QUE DEMO-... AHHHHH!- se escucharon gritos de parte de los complices del violador.

-Q-QUE COÑO FUE ESO?- Dijo y solto a amy apuntandole con un arma diciendole que no se moviera. Todo estaba obscuro, y el violador sudaba de nervios, temblando con el arma, apuntando como idiota a todas partes.

-¿Piensas quedarte asi todo el tiempo?- Dijo una voz desde la obscuridad.

-Q-QUIEN COÑO ERES! MUESTRATE HIJO DE...-

-Vaya , Vaya! Que forma de tratar a alguien que puede matarte facilmente, Sabes no pensaba hacerte nada pero...- De pronto solo se escucho como si algo se hubiese roto. -UGH!-

-S-sangre- El cuerpo del violador cayo al suelo en un charco de sangre, su cabeza fue separada de su cuerpo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y aunque ya estaba muerto, movio la mano por un momento.

Amy estaba congelada, no sabia si estar agradecida o tener que correr por su vida una vez mas.

"No puedo moverme" penso amy. -No te preocupes...- La voz volvio a escucharse, esta vez mas cerca, la chica busco con la mirada a su salvador y talvez a su asesino.

-T-tu quien eres?- Se mostrò una figura con una capucha negra larga que se acerco a amy rapidamente y la levanto del suelo. -No te lastimarè...- Amy sentia como latìa su corazon, sus mejillas ardian al sentir su cuerpo tan cerca. -T-te pregunte quien eras!- dijo firmemente, alejandose un poco de el. El sujeto sonriò y acerco su cara contra la de ella, haciendo que amy se sonrojara màs.

-En realidad quieres saberlo?- el sujeto, tomò a amy de la cintura y la abrazò fuertemente, y con

su otro brazo se descubriò la cara...

-Esos Ojos...- Amy quedo hipnotizada por sus ojos, de cerca eran aùn mas hermosos, pareciera como si te sumergieras en ellos y no quisieras salir, amy sintiò como su corazon palpitaba al estar tan cerca de el, estaba inmovil. -Amelia Rosaline...- El joven la tomò de la cara y la mirò fijamente,

-Ah...- Fue todo lo que ella pudo decir antes de que sus labios sintieran el calor de los de el.

Pudo sentir como su lengua jugaba con la suya y estaban en armonia, no querian que terminara...

pero de pronto sintiò como su cuerpo no le respondia y su vista se volvia borrosa.

-Recuerda... que yo siempre estare Contigo señorita Amelia-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo del nuevo y renovado FIC asi que lo continuarè y habrà mas parejas solo que con el tiempo lo veremos ^^ gracias y sigan leyendo._


End file.
